Gakuen Alice X:Chronos,the dark spell
by pluepluegirl
Summary: Join Natsumei and Umira on another adventure as they stop ZChornos from taking over all of their world.Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice NatsumeiXOC


**Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Authors Note:Sorrythe first partwas such a long paragraph,but you need to understand these things or wouldn't be able to understand the story.(It doesn't actually matter if you read the first part but you might not be able to understand quite a bit)**

Info:  
Spell Cards:One human is entitled to one spell card,but can obtain more by defeating other card users.If one loses their primary spell card,he or she will have to fight other spell card users to get a hold of their spell card to reach a certain amount or find an associate with the origin of the spell card.If the goddess thinks that one is working hard to get the spell card,she will willingly give him or her a new card.  
Power Up cards(PU):  
Power up cards are cards that will increase the power of spell cards,they are really rare if you try to find them.If you buy them in shops,they cost a REALLY big bomb.There are also power up cards that have the golden cover which can add on another power to the spell card,but that is EXTRA rare and cannot be found in shops.It can also be found every 10 years.  
Power Star Ranks:  
No star rank:Mostly for those aged 5 and below as it would have taken some time for them to control and use their spell cards.The star rank is also for those who don't have spell cards.

Bronze:Everyone will achieve these 3 badges in their life except those who do not have spell cards.  
One bronze star rank:For those who are either slow learners of older age or those younger ones who achieved their power summon earlier than the others but still under practicing.  
Two bronze star rank:For younger ones who have achieved controlling of their powers but still practicing and for also older slow learners but at a higher rank.  
Three bronze star rank:For those are on the verge of completion for both summon and controlling powers.

Silver stars:at the age of 12,it would be time of judging of powers,of how good they are,whatever number of star rank will remain with you forever.  
One silver star rank:For those who still cannot execute the control and summon their powers properly or for those who don't really have fantastic powers and yet execute the control and summon properly.Basically those at very low rank.  
Two silver star rank:The average rank,many spell card users get this star rank.It means one has a average power and can execute good control and summon of power.  
Three silver star rank:The best star rank of the silver stars,a few spell card users get this rank.It means one that can execute the summoning and controlling of powers correctly and that the user has an extraordinary power.

Gold stars:The highest of each level of number star rank although not many can achieve it.  
One gold star rank:The highest level of one star rank,this is achieved when one can control and summon perfectly,a test will be given before one is given the gold one star.  
Two gold star rank:This level is given to those who have done something great or has raised their power level to the highest.  
Three gold star rank:This rank is given to those who have done something to change the world,this way,if they reach this rank,they will be asked if they want to join the goddess in the heavenly council.

Differences and information:  
Umira:  
-She'll have long hair in this version  
-She will only have one power  
-She has a spell card which triggers her power  
-Her power is water  
-Like the other story,she has a crush on Natsumei  
-Her power star rank is decided in either the first or second part  
-She lives right next to Natsumei as neighbours and as friends  
-There was a blonde-haired boy who had lived right next to Umira and had become best friends with the both of them but had disappeared later on after moving away.  
Natsumei:  
-His appearance remains the same as always except he is a bit taller than in the anime.  
-His spell card power is fire,as always.  
-His star rank will also be decided in either the first or second part.  
-He had always been jealous of boys who flirt with her ever since the day he met her.  
-He was best friends with the blonde kid from Umira's past and was okay when the blonde kid was near Umira.

Ok,that's enough information,you'll find out more in the story.

Chapter 1

Hello there!My name is Kenzei Umira,i am now 12 years old and i posses a water card.My best and childhood friend,Hyuuga Natsumei,lives right beside me.He has a fire spell card,he's very quiet and reserved so i don't know that much about him.Today,Natsumei and I are going to take the power exam.It's an exam that is conducted when one reaches 12 years old,yearly speaking.No matter how terrible you are,it's a must to take the test under the strict order of The Heavenly Council.

Start  
It was Monday morning and school was especially at 10am,courtesy of the Senior class who had a petition signed last month to allow students that are taking the power exam should have school at 10am to practice for the exams.Umira looked at the clock in front of her,"9.45..."she muttered to herself."15 more minutes..."she was apparently studying for her practical test.Subject?Power releases,yes,even those that are outdoor-based still needs some calculation and precision.Few minutes later,her mother called from downstairs"Umira,get dressed,Natsumei's here!"Upon hearing Natsumei's name ,she then remembered their plans today and jumped,"Yipe!"She immediately stood up and changed into her uniform,she struggled on the button on her top collar when the door suddenly opened."eek!"she squeaked in shock and asked,"H-how did you get in?""You didn't lock the door"Natsumei answered as he closed it.

He then noticed Umira's button,"Trouble with the button again?"she nodded as he sighed,walked towards her and closed up the button.Umira then asked"I'm so sorry,i forgot about the plan,did you wait long at the town square?""No,in fact,i didn't even go there,knowing that you'd be cramming and burning the midnight oil whenever there's a test"Umira blushed in embarrassment and Natsumei continued"Anyway,we don't have that much time left,so we will just have to make use of the time left"he then looked at the glass on Umira's table and pointed to it"ok,i want you to restore all of the water in that cup using the surrounding air and converting it into water,I'll try to evaporate it,keep this up for 2 minutes and your time starts now"Umira then activated her card"Flow like the power running through your veins,water!"at the same,Natsumei activated his"Burn everything in your path,fire"both of the voices filled the room at the same time.A snap of the finger was heard and the water in the cup started to evaporate at the speed of light,Umira was shocked by this and quickly focused on turning the air around her into water particles.

A minute later,Umira was having that determined look on her face,but it seemed that she was having a bit of trouble retaining the water while Natsumei,on the other hand.was having no trouble at all."Times up..."he then looked in the cup,apparently,it was half full.So it was a"draw..."Umira smiled at her work when Natsumei advised her,"you know,you really should have gotten some rest.What if you faint in the middle of the test?""What about you?"Umira retorted back,"You skip class,i never see you study and you still get the highest marks in class?Do you have a power-up or another spell card i don't know about?"Umira then eyed Natsumei suspiciously.Suddenly.the bell rang"Oh no!We're gonna be late for school!"Umira dragged Natsumei by the hand,the other grabbing her bag,put on her shoes and ran out the door.Umira's mother peeked out the front door and called out"Good luck for the test!And invite Natsumei over for dinner!"she then sighed,shook her head and muttered to herself,"that girl..."

At Spell Academy  
"Alright students,the first test is about to-"Before their teacher,Magician Accord,could finish her sentence.The door was opened to see a panting Umira and a standing Natsumei,folding his arms like it was nobody's business."Ah,there you are Umira,Natsumei,I was afraid you wouldn't come.I would be ashamed if our two best students couldn't make it,now take your seats,the test is about to-"Magician Accord was once again interrupted by the door opening to show Headmistress Hamazaki,she had blonde hair and purple eyes,she had a beauty mark on the left side of her face beside her lip,she is the most beautiful woman in the whole of Card Town,many guys admire her and many girls respect her."Good morning Hamazaki-sensei""Good morning students.Now,for this year,we are going to have a person from the heavenly council judge you all and that person is Goddess Athena herself.She will be judging your stars,the first student is"she paused a while to look at her clipboard"Fuyu Koyuki"the whole of the class started talking,a few were panicky and were saying things like"Oh no!Goddess Athena!""What if i mess up?"A girl then stood up,she had violet hair tied up in a pony tail,like her name,her spell card was ice and was one of the many few that had elements as spell cards.

Many students guessed that she would get a three star rank as she was one of their top ten students in the class.Ten minutes later,Koyuki walked out of the room,staring at her fisted hand.Most of the students crowded around her and asked her questions, How many stars did you get? Yeah,was it hard?Koyuki said nothing and opened her clenched fist to reveal three silver stars that shone in the light,"Kyaa!Koyuki got it! Congratulations Koyuki! Amazing Koyuki!"Koyuki smiled and walked to her seat.The headmistress then called out the next name"The next one is,Yami Minami."Yami Minami is the most quietest girl in class,her spell card is divination,anything she foretold would come true no matter how stupid or ridiculous it was,for example,if she were to foretell that it would be raining cats and dogs.It would happen,literally.Many female students would go up to her and ask for their fortune to be told,many would ask for love while others,studies.She stood up and walked inside the room.Everybody started waging,they were not sure if her spell card would earn her a two or three silver stars.Fifteen minutes later,she came out of the room with no stars in her hand or pinned on her shirt,the students thought to themselves'Did she fail?'Natsumei then noticed something different about her and raised his eyebrow,Umira noticed this, looked at her ears and pointed out"Look!Her two silver stars are on her ears as earrings!"Minami smiled expectantly at Natsumei and Umira and walked to her seat.The whole class was amazed and started chatting loudly amongst themselves,when Hamazaki-sensei called out the next name,the whole class had once again,quietened down."Next,Furuba Monoko"and the list went on and on

The Class List (Just to make it shorter)  
1.Fuyu Koyuki-Ice spell card(Three silver stars)Top Ten  
2.Yami Minami-Divination spell card(Two silver stars)  
3.Furuba Monoko-Zombie Manipulation spell card(Two silver stars)  
4.Asura-Transformation spell card(Three silver stars)Top Ten  
5.Shinjo Yatsuri-Sonic Voice spell card(Two silver stars)  
6.Kaname Shinjiro-Wind spell card(Three silver stars)Top Ten  
7.Shiro Hikari-Light spell card(Three silver stars)Top Ten  
8.Taylor Mamoore-Painting/Art spell card(Two silver stars)  
9.Pam Stroodle-Invisibility spell card(Two silver stars)  
10.Al Ryusaki-Speed running spell card(Two silver stars)  
11.Nagata Ueki-Force field spell card(Two silver stars)  
12.Anta Shoka-Weather spell card(Two silver stars)  
13.Koko Nagasaki-Transportation spell card(Two silver stars)  
14.Kimomo Sakura-Flowers spell card(Two silver stars)  
15.Peiru Sume-Electric spell card(Three silver stars)Top Ten  
16.Peiru Yume-Dark spell card(Three silver stars)Top Ten  
17.Kiro- Mind reading spell card(Three silver stars)Top Ten  
18.Kero-Mind reading spell card(Three silver stars)Top Ten  
19.Kenzei Umira-Water spell card(Top Ten)  
20.Hyuuga Natsumei-Fire spell card(Top Ten)

Until it stopped at Number nineteen."Kenzei Umira",Umira tensed at the sound of her name,her stomach full of imaginary butterflies.She gulped.She then felt a hand being placed on her shoulder,it was Natsumei,he gave an assuring face.She then managed to calm down,stood up and walked inside the room.It was pitch black until a few lights shone,then suddenly,a few lasers came shooting out at her What the-she was then cut off by one of the lasers that had missed her by an inch causing a few strands of her hair to be sliced off.Umira dodged them and took out her card"Flow like the power in your veins,water!"She then created a water barrier around her and ran towards the door ahead,opened it and closed it behind her.Panting,she looked forward to see Goddess Athena sitting on a chair in the middle of the room.A bright light of an aura surrounded Goddess Athena ,she had long dark blue hair and wore a white dress,the looks of a goddess.She opened her closed eyes to reveal emerald green ones.She gave a light smile and spoke"My,my,if it isn't dear Umi,I gave you the water card because of your name you e closer child,so I can see you."Umira walked towards her and bowed.Goddess Athena greeted her back by nodding her and spoke"Now,I suppose you are here for your stars right?"Umira just nodded,feeling a bit nervous."Stretch out your hand"Umira did so,when she did so,she felt something cold and metal-like being placed on her palm.She opened her eyes to see...

Cliffhanger(I know you hate it,because I hate it too,but I thought this would be a good part to stop at,now for the preview)  
Preview  
Natsumei:coughahem,for the next chapter-  
Umira:We finally find out what our stars are!

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
